gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryman Waters
Ryman Waters is a knight in service to Danae Targaryen. Ryman is fourty-six come the Third Era. Whatever remained of the black hair from his youth has faded to a slight grey. His eyes are a steely blue-grey and almost entirely hard to read. Ryman is a veteran of combat, aged but with a impressively muscular body. The right side of his face has a long scar that stretches from eye to lip, received from his time fighting against pirates and dastardly folk. He wears a tattered cloak of simple black stitched with the dragon of House Targaryen. On his chest he wears a shield of his own liking. Seven golden stars chained together by a steel link upon a field of white, in recognition of him being a bastard of House Sunglass and past events. History Ryman Waters is the bastard son of the late Crispian Sunglass, a member of a cadet branch of House Sunglass, by a mother who was referred to by Ryman's father as a common wench who had a sweet tongue but a sour face. The bastard was recognised upon his birth and was raised at Sweetport Sound alongside his two other half-siblings. Ser Crispian was always distant with a young Ryman, preferring to spend more time with his true-born, afraid that growing a strong bond with the Waters would stain his honour and image. Despite the neglect from his father and an absent stranger for a mother, Ryman was never one to be dour-faced. Until adulthood, he dreamed of a life free from the restraints and adventurous journeys that could only be heard in bard songs. When he reached manhood, the once youthful and energetic bastard departed the isle of Dragonstone to find an exhilarating and exciting life across the Narrow Sea. Ambitions to become a sellsword, or an explorer, or a man of countless wealth only fuelled his desire for travel. His dreams were cut short quickly. Whilst travelling on a Summer Islander vessel bound for tropical Lys, the crew and Ryman were set upon by barbaric pirates in the midst of the Stepstones. They recognised Ryman as a man of noble birth due to the clothing he wore, but his identity as a bastard remained a secret kept close to his chest. He spent close to a year in imprisonment in one of the pirate dens, named Dead Man's Refuge, whilst his violent captives awaited a ransom from his father. Crispian did not reply to the ravens and wherever the notes reached him or not are a mystery. Realising that Ryman was no longer worth a single dragon or stag, his death was evident. Unbeknownst to the pirates, Ryman and other captives had been planning an escape for weeks. They set it in motion and finally the young bastard was free; although he was not the man that had first been captured, for torture had hardened his resolve. Fuelled with anger, Ryman spent many years now hunting in the Stepstones. He was driven by a desire to see those who had wronged him dead. The ring-leaders behind his imprisonment were brutally murdered after a witch-hunt to end their lives. Ryman emerged from the Stepstone's an aged and different man. Returning to Sweetport Sound, Ryman was enraged to find his father and elder brother dead: hanged by the order of the Baratheon lord who ruled Dragonstone fully. It was for this reason that when the yet to be Queen Danae arrived with a dragon and two sellsword companies, he swore himself to her service and vowed to remain loyal until his death. For his service, he was knighted. Important Events Second Era Ryman fought in the Battle of the Kingswood at the end of the first era/start of the second era, under the banner of the Dragonstone Company, alongside James Rivers. Third Era Ryman was given temporary joint-command of the Company with Ser Luthor, when James departed to the southern kingdom of Dorne for undisclosed reasons. Quotes Category:Character Category:Bastard Category:Knight